Lasers provide our intense source of electromagnetic radiation which may be focused into small diameter beams for a variety of practical uses. One application, for example, is in the use of high power lasers in materials processing such as cutting, drilling, welding, inscribing, and the like, in which the radiation is absorbed to produce intense heat in a precise, localized fashion. Lasers are also used in medical applications, communication, and a variety of research and other industrial applications.
The radiation produced by lasers, including direct, reflected and diffused beams, constitute a hazard to users and to workers in the vicinity. Accidental and chronic eye and skin exposure may result from direct and scattered radiation, as well as broadband radiation generated by the laser plume. The direct incidence of a high intensity laser may result in intense heat.
Particularly where high intensity laser beams are employed, such as with industrial metal welding or cutting operations, the use of shields or barriers are essential. Transparent filters in the form of curtains may be employed but are not effective against direct radiation. Other available shields include bulky curtains made up from a number of fabric layers, but these materials or laminates have a relatively low threshold against burning and penetration and are inconvenient to use.